


That Sweet Taste of a Chocolate

by Baniko



Series: FronTalice Trilogy [2]
Category: Karous, Karous -The Beast of Re:Eden-
Genre: Dark, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Post-True Ending, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniko/pseuds/Baniko
Summary: 「さようなら」「でも、あなたが悪いのよ」





	That Sweet Taste of a Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Karous BoR真エンド後の設定
> 
> 人によっては不快感を憶える表現があるので注意

外では六月の憂鬱な雨が一昨日から降り続いている。窓際のロッキングチェアに腰かけて読書をするフロンには、本の上に記された文字・言葉・文章と、わずかに本から顔を上げると目に入る窓外の空模様しか見えていなかった。  
ほとんど音も立てずフロンのいる部屋に入ってきたタリスのどういうわけか乱れた髪、襟元に付着する黒い髪──彼女本人のものよりも深みのある、烏の濡羽の髪──には、フロンは少しも気付いていないようだった。その不注意はタリスにとっては好都合の偶然というよりも、予測しつくされたことだった。椅子の軋む音、どこか遠く聞こえる雨の音、細い指がページをめくる音。タリスは人の声のない静寂に心地よさを憶えた。  
一年の時間はフロンを変えた。薬か環境か、戦うために研ぎ澄まされた感覚も平和のうちに鈍って丸まった。もはやフロンを切れたナイフと呼ぶ人間はいない。もっとも、この楽園にはフロンとタリスの過去を知る者は彼女らの他にいなかった。  
いや、今日のあの時までは、いた。

しばらくしてフロンは部屋の隅に佇むタリスの存在に気づく。いつからそこにいたのだろうか、と頭の片隅で考える。それ以外の多くの場所を今読んでいるミステリ小説の犯人予想に使いながら。  
存在に気づくとすぐに、タリスが手に持つ物にも注意が行く。  
チョコレート。少女趣味の包みでほとんど隠されていても、チョコレートだと立ちどころにわかる。  
フロンが栞を挟もうとして顔の近くにまで本を持っていくと、甘い匂いがどこからか香ってくる。あのチョコレート？ まさか、包装が無粋にも匂いを遮っている。

「紙の本っていいよね、なんだか落ち着くから」窓辺に向かって歩くタリスが雨音に耳を傾けつつそう口にする。

「古本も嫌いじゃないの。チョコレートみたいな匂いがして、私は好き」  
窓の外側に張りついた雨粒を捕まえるようにタリスは指で雫をなぞっていく。

「チョコレート？ ああ、こいつだったのか……でも、ただのかびだろ？ 多分」  
閉じた本を机に置く前にもう一度開いて、フロンは匂いを軽く嗅ぐ。たとえ妹の前でも犬のように鼻を鳴らして匂いを嗅ぐのは憚られた。からかわれるに決まっている。そして、気恥ずかしい思いを抱えてその日一日過ごすことになるのは分かり切っていた。

「これ、なんだと思う？」フロンの近くに立つタリスは可愛らしい（フロンは決して口に出して認めはしないが）包みを差し出しながら訊いた。

「チョコレートだろ？」正直に答えてすぐ、後悔する。少しはわざとわからない振りをしてタリスを困らせるのも面白いかもしれないと、答えた後にやっと思いついた。  
いつもの意趣返しだ、いつもいつもあたしをからかって楽しいか！  
タリスにならからかわれても不快を感じはしない。ただ、恥ずかしい。それだけだった。

「うん、正解。正解したお姉ちゃんには、チョコレート、あげるね」  
タリスの耳は「不正解でもどうせあたしにやるつもりだったんだろ……」と呆れたように小声で呟くフロンを聞き逃さなかった。当然だ。  
タリスは薄く微笑を浮かべている。本を机上に置き、「景品」の包みを手に取ったフロンが顔を上げたとき、タリスと目が合った。いつも通りのタリスだ、とフロンは思った。  
でも、いつも通りの変わらないタリスを見て、これがいつも通りだと再認識することは初めての経験のように思えた。  
  
フロンが小さく述べたお礼の言葉は、突然強まり始めた雨の音に掻き消された。それでもタリスが聞き取れなかったということはない。

* * *

「なあ、もう四時だぞ。カラスのやつまだ来ないのか？」  
リビングルームの二人がけカウチに一人で掛けるフロンはここでもまた本を読んでいる。フロンが目をぐるりと回して呆れるので、タリスはそのカウチを「ラブシート」と声に出して呼びはしないが、心の中ではいつだってそう呼んでいる。  
「雨全然止まないじゃないか。弱まりもしない。……むしろ強まってないか？」

「傘持っていってたから心配ないよ。お姉ちゃん、そっちは大丈夫？」  
鉄のバケツを持ったタリスがキッチンの天井を見上げている。雨漏りの雫が頭頂を濡らしたとき、思わずタリスは身体を震わせた。

「こっちか？ 大丈夫だろ、なんだか知らないけど」  
タリスに一瞥もくれないほどにフロンはミステリに熱中しているようだった。衝動に駆られ、犯人をスポイルしてしまいたくなる。でも、タリスはやはりそんなことはしない。そこがふたりの違いだった。  
タリスは既に読了した本だった。最初は、タリスが薦めた本だった。フロンが読み始めたのは、カラスが薦めてからのことだった。

「雨漏りだよ。そっちは平気？ 本が濡れたら大変だからね。ページがくっついちゃう」  
本は濡らすと大変だ。でもカラスの本だから特別濡らしてしまうと大変だ、とは言わないし、言いたくない。第一、タリスもこれと同じ本を持っている。それなのにフロンはどうしてカラスから借りたのか。  
考えるのは無駄な努力。精神衛生にもよくない。タリスは直接フロンに問いただしたい心を抑えて、その疑問を無意識の淵に追いやった。追いやることが人間に可能であると言うのなら。  
でも、もういいの。だってこれからは……。

「なるほどな……平気そうだよ。今後漏るかもしれないけど」そう言って天井を上目で見る。  
相変わらず、タリスはフロンの視界には入らない。雨もこの様子ではまだまだ止みそうになかった。

* * *

「もう五時半じゃないか」欠伸、それから伸びをしてフロンは呟く。「あいついい加減帰ってきたか？」

「そんなところでうたたね？ 風邪引いたら大変だよ、お姉ちゃん」  
まだ寝ててよかったのに。でも布団でもかけないと、風邪引いちゃう。

「まだだな」  
フロンは目をしばたたかせて辺りを見回す。静かな冷たい空気に満ちたリビング。居心地が悪い。まるで酸素が足りないような。いや、太陽が足りない、と言うべきだろうか？  
「まだなんだろ？」

「まだだよ」  
タリスはキッチンで料理の下ごしらえをしている。フロンはサラダにセロリやアスパラガスが入れられないことを密かに祈った。

「そうか」  
恐ろしく気のない答えだった。少なくとも、タリスはそう受け取った。  
タリスが野菜を切る手に力がこもる。普段よりも余計にまな板に傷がついて痛々しい。  
唐突に手を止めると、深呼吸した。一度ではなく、二度、三度と。

不安げにフロンの方を見やる。食いつくように物語を貪っている。タリスの知らぬ間に読書を再開していたらしい。そんなに面白い本だっただろうか、タリスは思い出そうとする。  
本の内容が面白かろうがそうでなかろうが、タリスがその本、カラスの本を捨てる決意は揺るがない。それを捨てたところで、タリスの本があるのだから。そう、問題ない。

* * *

「お姉ちゃん、連絡あったよ」平静を装ってタリスは姉に伝える。  
タリスがその気になればいつも誰も疑わない。フロンさえ疑念を抱かないというのは、タリスにとって寂しくもある。  
「久しぶりに友だちと再会したらしくって、話しこんじゃってたって。雨がひどいのもあるし今日はその人の家に泊まっていくんだって」  
確かに雨の勢いは強いが、そこまでだろうか？ そこまででは、ないだろう。

「私が料理当番でよかった……」

「明日には止むといいな、雨」  
タリスの声を聞き、夕食ができたものと思いフロンは食卓につく。予想は外れていなかった。それもそのはず、熱いカレーライスの匂いがリビングにまで到達していたからだ。  
「……いい加減限界だ。あーもう、体を動かしたくてしょうがない！ 外でだ！ 外で！」

「ねえ、今朝カラスちゃんにもチョコレートあげたの」  
隣に座るフロンのカレーライスはほとんど残っていない。カレーならば、そろそろおかわりに席を立つ頃だ、タリスにはわかる。一方で、タリスの方はなかなか食事が進んでいない。  
「ビターチョコレート。初めて作ったんだ」

「……あれ？ あたしそんなの知らねーぞ！」  
フロンは不満を露骨に顔に表してみせる。これもタリスにはわかる、本気じゃないことぐらいは。  
「今日もらったのだって甘いやつだ！ いつものやつ」

「お姉ちゃんには出来がいいのを食べてもらいたかったの……だめ？」  
軽く、首をかしげてみせるとフロンがたじろぐのが目に見えてわかった。どうしてこうするとフロンはいつもたじろぐのか、わからない。けれどもたじろいだフロンもタリスは可愛いと思って、ついついやめられない。まるで中毒だった  
「練習台……っていうと聞こえが悪いけど、そうよね」

「……けっ、あたしが苦いもん嫌いなお子様だからーとか言いだすんじゃないかと……違うならいいけど」  
拗ねるフロン、タリスが大好きなフロンのひとり。毎日どうにかしてこのフロンに会いたいと思って、タリスは画策している。そして、このフロンに会うのは自分だけでいい。違う、どのフロンに会うのも自分だけでいい。他の人には会わせてやらない。  
独占したいという欲望。どちらかというとフロンに似合うようなその欲が自分の中で育ち始めたのは、いつからだったろうか。  
楽園に来てから。そう、楽園に来て全てが変わってしまった。

でも、もう大丈夫。  
でも、もういいの。だってこれからは……また二人きりだから。

「なっ、おかわりしていいか？ ……いいよな！」  
フロンは出しぬけに立ち上がってキッチンに向かう。そんなフロンに呆気に取られたわけではないが、タリスは固まって動けなかった。  
今日はカレーを作ったから、おかわりに行くのは予想できていた。フロンに不審に思われないだろうか？ カレーはともかく、余分なご飯は炊いていなかった。フロンとタリス二人分で一合。カラスの分はない。その必要もないから。  
これからは、ずっと必要なくなる。

「……はあ、なんとか足りたけど今日のご飯少なくないか？ カラスがいたら大変だったな……おかわりできたからまあいいか」  
席につくや否や、フロンはおかわりの分を黙々と食べ始める。  
タリスは胸を撫でおろした。ため息の一つ、二つ、つきたい気分だった。いや、この後フロンが食べ終わって食器洗いに入る際、タリスはきっとつくだろう。  
でも、今疑いを回避したところで、いつか必ず疑われる。何しろカラスはもうこの家に帰ってこないのだから。

* * *

「ねえ、カラスちゃん」  
聞き手はそこにはいない。キッチンにも、リビングルームにもいない。ついでに言うと、この世にいるかどうかも怪しい。フロンは食べ終わった後、すぐに二階に上がって読書をまた始めたのだろう。タリスが皿洗いを始める頃にはリビングルームに姿は見えなかった。  
「チョコレート、おいしかったよね？」

「身悶えするほどおいしかったんだよね」  
「あ、味はあのときじゃまだなんとも言えないか。口に入れてたときだったし」

「お姉ちゃんにもあんな風に食べさせてあげたことなんてなかったんだよ」  
タリスの声音からは一切の悔恨も感じることができない。聞き届ける人間もここにはいないのだから、嘘の感情を作る必要はない。  
「いつかお姉ちゃんに食べさせてあげたいな、甘いのでも、苦いのでも」

「そういえば、毒ってほんとに苦いの？」そう尋ねるのは無邪気な質問をする子供のような声だった。  
「でも、チョコレートも苦かったからわからなかったわよね」

タリスは泡のついたままの手で蛇口を捻って水を止め、窓の外を見やった。こんな夜、こんな天候の悪い雨の屋外、誰もそこにはいないというのに。

「さようなら」  
再び水を流して、手の泡を洗い流す。それから、左のポケットのハンカチで手を拭く。右のポケットから、小さなお菓子を取り出す。  
「でも、あなたが悪いのよ」

ポケットの中に入っていたチョコレートは溶けかかっていた。今日は決して熱い日ではなかったというのに。  
そんなことは大して気にも留めず、タリスはチョコレートを口に運んだ。  
苦くはない、一片の苦みもない甘い味が、口いっぱいに広がった。


End file.
